


jobs.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [79]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin lost his job on Monday and then Padmé lost her job on Friday.or: Anakin and Padmé both lost their jobs, but they know they'll get through things together.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 3
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	jobs.

**Author's Note:**

> day 79, drabble 79.
> 
> Prompt 079 - together.

Anakin lost his job on Monday and then Padmé lost her job on Friday. They already had bills that they were slowly paying off, but now their ability to pay for anything was called into question. The job market wasn’t favorable and finding new jobs was going to be difficult, but they were going to get through this tough time together. To make sure they were able to pay their rent, Anakin got a job at a fast-food joint and Padmé ended up working at the library. Eventually, they found jobs again and they were relieved. Things would be alright.


End file.
